Midorima Shintaro aka Sensei
by KagamiTsuyu
Summary: Kisah tentang Midorima Shintaro sebagai sensei yang jatuh cinta dengan muridnya. Midorima Shintaro x OC


**Disclamer by Tadoshi Fujimaki-sama**

 **Story by Kagami Tsuyu**

.

.

 **Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Windy, aku ingin.. kau tahu,.. aku ingin putus."

Jika definisi cinta adalah manis, seperti kata-kata 'masakan yang dibuat dengan cinta adalah masakan yang enak', itu adalah bohong.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mendadak menyalahkan rambut panjangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat, dan mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Kepalaku pusing. Aku harus kembali ke asrama."

Laki-laki di hadapannya terkejut, dan merasa bersalah. "Maaf aku memintamu keluar malam-malam begini.." ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengelus.

Tapi gadis itu lebih dulu menepis tangan laki-laki tersebut. Setetes air matanya jatuh. "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan jika kau bukan pacarku," ucapnya, tak bisa menahan kata-katanya agar tidak terdengar kasar.

Laki-laki itu, Midorima Sensei, seorang guru bahasa asing kelas 2, meringis, terkejut tapi tidak keberatan. "Kau kembali seperti dulu lagi, ya, Windy. Seperti pertama kali kita bertemu."

Gadis itu tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia berbalik, menuju undakan tangga yang mengarah langsung ke lantai tiga asrama.

Seorang guru baru saja mematahkan hatinya dengan sebuah alasan yang sepele. Peraturan, 'seorang guru tidak boleh berpacaran dengan seorang murid'.

.

.

.

"Windy, kau bisa menyelesaikan soal nomor tujuh?" tanya seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, yang bahkan dengan kacamata bisa sangat tampan dan menggoda.

Windy, gadis yang ditanya, menggeleng dari bangkunya yang terletak di belakang. "Tidak, Sensei. Tapi saya akan menjawab nomor yang lain," ucapnya.

Sebagai gadis yang terkenal jenius, sepertinya semua orang tidak menyangka ia akan menjawab begitu.

Guru yang tampan itu mengangkat alisnya. "Ini adalah soal yang paling mudah. Saya hanya meminta kau mengartikan kalimat dari sebuah lirik lagu, Windy. Bisakah kau..?"

Tentunya, Windy bisa. Kecerdasannya melebihi guru itu sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa menjawab soal itu, meski mengetahui jawabannya.

Nomor tujuh kalimatnya adalah 'I Will sotto negattemiru anata ni todoke kono basho de, atashi wa matteiru.'

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Windy, akhirnya laki-laki itu menyerah. "Baiklah jika tidak," ucap laki-laki itu, menghela nafas pelan.

Windy diam saja, sambil menganalisa soal yang lain. Tapi sebuah kalimat menempel terus di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **Atashi wa matteiru—aku masih menunggumu.**

.

.

.

Kring kring kring!

Akhirnya pelajaran Midorima Sensei yang hanya tiga puluh menit berakhir.

Windy menyusun seluruh bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia berhasil menjadi yang pertama menginjakkan kakinya di pintu (sepertinya tak siapa pun yang ingin cepat-cepat keluar kelas melebihi dirinya).

Tapi tangan besar yang kuat dan hangat, dan sejujurnya sudah sangat Windy kenali, menahan lengannya. Windy menoleh, menatap sosok Midorima Sensei yang balik menatapnya.

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu, Windy. Ikut ke kantorku sekarang," ucapnya. Kalimatnya bernada takluk, bukan sebagai Sensei, tapi sebagai mantan pacar.

Midorima melepaskan cekalannya, dan berjalan lebih dulu ke kantor. Dan Windy mengikuti guru yang hanya lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. "Hanya karena aku menghormatimu, itu saja," ucapnya pelan.

Jika ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat sosok Midorima, Windy ingin tahu itu apa. Ia tidak cukup ceroboh untuk merasakan ibu jari kakinya terantuk meja, atau tangannya terjepit daun pintu. Ia juga tidak pernah sakit gigi, dengan gaya hidupnya yang sehat. Bahkan sakit perut dikarenakan mens pun akan langsung sembuh dengan obat yang diraciknya sendiri di lab. Pokoknya, dalam setengah tahun ini, yang menyakiti Windy hanyalah Midorima Shintarou.

Daripada menghormati laki-laki itu, Windy lebih merasa dendam. Hilangkan rasa sakit ini, kalau kau bisa, batinnya.

"Apakah ada masalah dalam cara mengajarku akhir-akhir ini, Miss Windy?" tanya Midorima, saat mereka berdua sudah berada di ruangan Midorima Sensei yang didominasi dengan warna hijau. "Aku penasaran mengapa kau tidak bisa menjawab soal nomor tujuh," sambung Midorima, selalu dengan logatnya yang aneh. Mungkin aksen Jepang, pikir Windy. Dan Windy sungguh merasa tidak masalah dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen aneh Midorima. Ia menyukainya. Dulu.

Windy diam saja. "Cara mengajarmu masih sama, Sensei," ucapnya ala kadarnya.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ia melirik cctv di sudut ruangan dengan gugup. "Windy, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita merusak konsentrasimu belajar, itu saja. Karena itu lah aku memutuskanmu."

 _Alasanmu memutuskanku adalah peraturan. Bukan yang lain._

Mendadak, kerongkongan Windy terasa perih. Gadis itu berdeham, berusaha membersihkan kerongkongannya. "Konsentrasiku baik-baik saja," bantahnya.

Midorima bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Dan ia menyesal, telah merusak murid jenius di hadapannya. Windy adalah tanggung jawabnya sepenuhnya.

"Jika konsentrasimu baik-baik saja, mengapa kau tak bisa menjawab soal paling mudah—"

"I Will sotto negattemiru anata ni todoke kono basho de, atashi wa matteiru. Apakah mudah bagi Sensei untuk menjawabnya?" potong Windy, dalam aksen Jepang yang sempurna.

Midorima diam sejenak, kebingungan karena Windy menghafal kalimat yang ia suruh artikan. Kalimat itu panjang. Dan tidak wajar seseorang yang tak mengerti artinya bisa menghafal kalimat bahasa asing dalam waktu singkat. "Apakah kau mengetahui artinya?" tanya Midorima.

Windy mengangguk.

Saat itu pertengahan musim gugur, dan angin bertiup kencang. Angin menghempaskan jendela, dan meniup rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah, menampakkan wajah WIndy yang cantik.

Midorima melihat Windy dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bernostalgia, tapi kemudian tersadar dan berdeham. "Arti dari kalimat itu, Windy, 'aku akan berdoa dalam diam, dari tempat ini kukirimkan padamu..—"

"Kau tak perlu memberitahukan artinya, Sensei, karena aku mengetahuinya," sekali lagi, Windy memotong ucapannya.

Semua guru sudah mengetahui bahwa anak jenius seperti Windy sulit menghargai orang lain, sekali pun itu guru. Sehingga Midorima tidak mempermasalahkan Windy yang suka memotong ucapannya. Tapi sesuatu menjanggal di hatinya.

Saat Windy pada akhirnya secara sepihak memutuskan pergi dari ruangan itu, Midorima mencekal tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak menghargaiku lagi, Windy?" tanyanya. Siapa pun yang mendengar akan langsung menyadari nada terluka dalam suara itu.

Windy tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkunci. Dan otaknya tidak mampu merangkai kata apapun. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu mampu berbicara. "Aku menghargaimu, sejak pertama kali kau menghampiriku di lab pada hari itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih menghargai itu."

Ganti Midorima yang tidak dapat menjawab. Laki-laki tinggi itu melepas Windy.

Windy menoleh menatapnya. Berpikir sesaat, kemudian memutuskan menyuarakan pikirannya. "Sensei.. kalau kau bisa, ajari aku untuk move on. Karena itu lah yang belum kukuasai."

Mendengar itu, Midorima terperanjat. "Windy," ia berbisik. Tapi Windy sudah pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 **Atashi wa Matteiru—Aku masih menunggumu**

.

.

.

 _Awal tahun, Windy yang pendiam menarik perhatian Midorima Sensei, guru baru di sekolah itu. Anak sejenius Windy bisa populer dan memiliki banyak teman kalau mau. Tapi pertanyaannya, mengapa ia memilih sendirian?_

 _Seusai pelajaran, Windy pergi ke perpustakaan atau langsung pulang ke asrama. Tapi suatu waktu, ia mampir ke lab kimia dengan tergesa-gesa._

 _Midorima yang baru saja keluar dari lab bahasa asing yang letaknya bersebrangan, terkejut, dan mengikuti Windy dengan penasaran._

 _Gadis itu sedang menggiling obat-obatan dengan terburu-buru. Sebelah tangannya menekan perut. Keringat bercucuran hingga ke dagu._

 _"_ _Kau tidak apa?" tanya Midorima, kaku. Saat itu ia belum pandai berbicara ramah pada murid._

 _Gadis itu sepertinya baru saja menyadari keberadaan Midorima. Ia menggeleng, tapi tidak menjawab._

 _Midorima yang semasa sekolahnya termasuk siswa yang rajin dan cerdas, mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sedang meracik obat penahan rasa sakit. Midorima meraih sebuah tabung, dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Dan kemudian ramuan itu jadi._

 _Gadis itu mereguk ramuan itu dengan cepat. Ia menepis air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan, dan baru lah benar-benar dapat melihat Midorima._

 _"_ _Anda.." ia ingin menguak identitas Midorima dalam ingatannya. Tapi gagal, karena gadis itu memang tidak mengenal Midorima, saking barunya guru itu._

 _"_ _Aku adalah Midorima Shintarou. Panggil saja dengan Midorima Sensei," ucap Midorima, langsung memperkenalkan diri._

 _Hening. Gadis itu terlihat heran, seolah tidak normal jika ada seseorang yang memperkenalkan diri padanya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu menggeleng, dan tertawa. "Anda kidal, itu lah yang ingin kukatakan," ucapnya._

 _Tawanya manis. Dan matanya yang berwarna gelap melirik tangan kiri Midorima yang memegang tabung._

 _Midorima mengangguk, terkesan, meski tidak mengerti apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa. "Dan kau memiliki tawa yang manis," balasnya._

 _Oke, yang tadi itu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa gadis itu menganggapnya perayu._

 _Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, dan memberinya senyum manis. "Namaku adalah Windy Comfort," ucapnya. Sepertinya, ramuan yang diminumnya sudah bereaksi, sehingga gadis itu menjadi sangat ceria._

.

.

.

 _Seusai jam pelajaran, Windy terkejut ketika seorang teman sekelasnya menjerit kesenangan._

 _"_ _Sei mau menemaniku ke Autumn Formal! Bansai! Bansai!"_

 _"_ _Eh.. irinya.. yang sudah punya pacar," ucap teman yang lain._

 _Autumn Formal? Windy baru tahu bahwa sekolahnya mengadakan acara semacam itu._

 _Ia menyandang tasnya, dan nyaris jantungan ketika melihat Midorima Sensei berdiri di pintu kelas._

 _Windy menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kemudian melangkah mantap ke sosok penghambat pintu itu._

 _"_ _Permisi," ucapnya. Sepertinya mood Windy sedang buruk._

 _Tapi Midorima tidak memberinya jalan. Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Apakah kau berniat pergi membeli gaun untuk pesta nanti malam?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Tidak," ucap Windy. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki teman untuk pergi ke pesta itu. "Aku mau pulang."_

 _Midorima mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagus. Karena aku sudah membelikanmu gaun. Hadiah karena kau adalah murid pertama yang berbicara denganku di sekolah ini," ucapnya._

 _Lagipula, kau perlu pergi ke pesta itu, untuk bersosialisasi, setidaknya.._

 _Windy tidak senang mendengar itu. "Kau tidak perlu membelikanku gaun karena aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta itu, Sensei," ucapnya. Windy kemudian melangkah melewati Midorima di celah yang sempit, sehingga kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit lengan Midorima._

 _Midorima merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukti nyata bahwa ia masihlah laki-laki normal._

 _"_ _Ba-bagaimana jika aku memaksa? Apakah kau akan pergi?" tanya Midorima._

 _Windy menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak. "Memaksa seperti apa, maksudmu?" tanyanya kurang mengerti._

 _Merasakan getaran suara Windy di belakang punggungnya, membuat sesuatu pada diri Midorima bergetar. Ia berubah pikiran._

 _Dalam sekejap yang singkat itu, Midorima berbalik dan membungkuk mengecup pipi Windy._

 _Pipi Windy bersemu kemerahan. Ketimbang marah, ia lebih khawatir seseorang melihat mereka. Tapi tidak, syukurlah._

 _Windy menatap Midorima dengan terkejut. Ia menutup pipinya dengan tangan. "Ja-jangan menciumku!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi._

 _Tapi kemudian gadis itu menunduk, dan berbisik, "Aku akan datang, kalau itu maumu."_

 _Lalu gadis itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan Midorima yang syok akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Yang tadi itu nafsu! Tak seharusnya seorang guru melakukan itu pada murid!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Windy kepikiran terus dengan ciuman itu. Kepikiran terus. Sepanjang sore, sehingga ia melupakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang harus dibuat hari ini juga._

 _Bahkan Windy menghabiskan waktunya bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta. Ia melirik jam dinding, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal itu!_

 _Sehabis mandi Windy mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan memakai gaun pemberian Midorima Sensei. Ternyata bukan 'gaun' yang ada di dalam pikirannya, melainkan sebuah yukata._

 _Jendela kamarnya mendadak berdecit-decit, dan beberapa saat kemudian mengayun terbuka._

 _Windy menoleh dengan terkejut. Angin macam apa yang bisa membuka daun jendela yang terkunci? Badai?_

 _Tapi kemudian yang tampak adalah sosok laki-laki tinggi berkacamata, yang kehadirannya langsung merubah suasana di kamar itu. Midorima baru saja memanjat ke jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga! Apakah itu mungkin?_

 _Midorima Sensei melangkahkan kaki di karpet bulu di kamar itu, dan memperhatikan sekitar dengan takjub. Ternyata kamar Windy seperti ini. Wangi lavender, rapi namun berkarakter, dan—tidak sesuai khayalan Midorima—tidak ada rak-rak buku yang mendominasi di ruangan itu._

 _Tapi kemudian matanya bertemu pandang dengan Windy yang sedang berdiri di depan meja rias._

 _Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. "Maaf, Windy. Kupikir kau, sebagai orang Inggris, tidak bisa memakai yukata. Jadi aku datang untuk membantumu," jelasnya._

 _Windy mengangkat alisnya. "Dengan apa kau naik, Midorima Sensei?" tanyanya, agak penasaran juga._

 _Midorima membuang mukanya. "Aku memanjat. Tinggi badanku mendukung hal itu. Dulu aku pemain basket, kau tahu."_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau memanjat jendelaku seperti melakukan Dunk, begitu?" tanya Windy, memastikan._

 _Midorima menggeleng cepat. Nampaknya benar-benar malu. "Memanjat ya memanjat. Dunk ya dunk. Ah, sudah lah. aku tak ingin membahas itu sekarang."_

 _Anehnya, Windy tertawa. "Kapan-kapan, tolong ajari aku bermain basket," ucapnya._

 _Lalu, angin musim dingin menerobos masuk, dan menerbangkan rambut panjang Windy. Pipi gadis itu memerah karena kedinginan. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, pikir Midorima._

 _Midorima mendekatinya. "Di Jepang, gadis yang memakai yukata akan menggulung rambutnya," ucapnya._

 _Windy mengangguk paham. Ia menyentuh rambutnya, bersamaan dengan Midorima yang menyusuri rambut Windy dengan jari-jarinya. Sentuhan itu menggetarkan Windy. Windy menarik tangannya, dan membiarkan tangan Midorima yang piawai menjalin dan menggulung rambutnya._

 _"_ _Aku punya adik perempuan. Karena Okaa-san dan Otou-san sibuk, aku lah yang membantunya mempersiapkan diri pergi ke festival."_

 _Cara bicara Midorima yang akrab, membuat perasaan Windy tak karuan. Gadis itu menahan tangan Midorima. "Apakah kau menyukaiku, Midorima Sensei?" tanyanya, sambil menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu._

 _Midorima terdiam beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian melanjutkan menyanggul rambut Windy sampai selesai. Menunda jawaban._

 _"_ _Pertanyaanmu rumit, Windy," ucap Midorima pelan._

 _"_ _Tapi kau Sensei, kan? Kalau bukan padamu, ke mana lagi aku bertanya?" ucap Windy, masih menunduk._

 _"_ _Tapi dari tadi kau terus yang bertanya, kan? Bukankah itu tidak adil?" ucap Midorima lagi._

 _"_ _Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa padaku, Sensei?" tanya Windy. Pipinya bersemu samar._

 _Midorima mengangkat dagu Windy perlahan, agar gadis itu menatap langsung ke matanya. "Apakah kau menyukainya.. saat aku menciummu tadi?"_

 _Deg._

 _Kuping Windy memanas. "Pass," ucapnya lirih, nyaris memohon._

 _Saat itu di mata Midorima, Windy benar-benar manis. "Mungkin ciumanku yang tadi kurang menarik bagimu. Terkadang aku lupa bahwa kau adalah gadis barat." Entah apa yang merasuki Midorima saat itu (mungkin semilir angin yang menerobos masuk, mungkin suara serangga malam yang berbunyi nyaring, mungkin juga kenyataannya bahwa mereka hanya sendirian di ruangan itu), Midorima membungkuk, dan mencium Windy._

 _Midorima tidak piawai mencium. Bisa jadi Windy adalah gadis pertama yang ia cium. Tapi tangannya yang bermain di bahu Windy benar-benar lihai, dan menggelitik._

 _Pada akhirnya, Midorima melepaskan ciuman itu, dan memandang wajah Windy lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau menyukainya, saat aku menciummu?" Midorima mengulangi pertanyaannya._

 _Windy membuang muka, dan mengangguk. "Mm," jawabnya. "Ja-jadi, apakah kau menyukaiku, Sensei? Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak rumit untukmu, kan?" tanya Windy, suaranya bergetar hebat._

 _Midorima mengangguk. "Berpacaranlah denganku, Windy!" pintanya._

 _Dan, mungkin pada malam itu yang paling membahagiakan bukanlah pesta Autumn Formalnya, melainkan jawaban 'iya' dari Windy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Midorima menjadi sangat digemari di sekolah, terlebih karena bentuk badannya yang bagus dan wajahnya yang tampan. Banyak murid yang memberikannya hadiah. Dan Windy menjadi amat-sangat cemburu dikarenakan hal itu._

 _Terlebih saat Midorima dan guru-guru lainnya pergi study tour selama satu minggu. Windy merasa rindu, dan kesal._

 _"_ _Windy, Midorima Sensei menunggumu," tiba-tiba seorang teman sekelas memberitahunya. Windy mengalihkan pandangan dari buku fisikanya, dan melihat ke pintu kelas. Di sana Midorima, menyandar di ambang pintu sambil menahan kacamatanya dengan satu jari._

 _Saat Windy, berjalan ke arah Midorima, Windy tak sengaja menangkap bisik-bisikan sekumpulan cewek populer yang bermain di dekat pintu._

 _"_ _Sepertinya Windy merupakan tipe Midorima, ya..?"_

 _"_ _Heeh? Padahal menurutku dia tidak pantas.."_

 _"_ _Mereka juga pergi ke Winter Formal bersama, kan?"_

 _"_ _Duh, rasanya tidak mungkin cewek seperti Windy bisa mendapatkan Midorima.."_

 _Sekumpulan itu tidak diam saat Windy melewati mereka. Malah ada yang memberinya tatapan meremehkan._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Windy? Kau terlihat tidak enak badan?" tanya Midorima, dengan suara rendah._

 _Windy menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan study tour-nya?"_

 _"_ _Maaf karena aku tidak sempat memberitahukannya langsung ke padamu. Sebagai gantinya, mau pergi dinner nanti malam?" tanya Midorima._

 _Windy menggeleng. Ia memberi senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Besok ada ujian biologi, Sensei. Aku harus belajar."_

 _Midorima merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Windy. "Windy, kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan—"_

 _"_ _Sensei, dari tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita," potong Windy. Lalu gadis itu berbalik, dan berjalan cepat menuju mejanya._

 _Midorima menatap punggung gadis itu dengan kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Windy benar-benar merasa kalut. Tadi teman sekelasnya dihebohkan dengan foto selfie Frau Celine dan Midorima Sensei, yang diunggah ke media sosial. Di situ Midorima sedang menggenggam kunci (yang disorot dengan begitu artistic, gosipnya kunci kamar hotel), sementara Frau Celine memegang sebelah bahu Midorima dengan tatapan mesra._

 _Dengan langkah nyaris dihentak-hentakkan Windy pulang ke asrama. Ia ragu, apakah dirinya lebih cantik daripada Frau Celine, guru yang mengajar bahasa Jerman kelas tiga itu. Bahkan, jika biasanya Windy tidak pernah memperhatikan, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ukuran dadanya tidak sebesar yang dimiliki Frau Celine. Hal ini membuatnya sangat kesal dan gelisah._

 _Tapi tadi, teman-temannya sibuk mengatakan bahwa Midorima Sensei dan Frau Celine sangat serasi. Dan tadi, Windy juga mendengar bahwa geng cewek-cewek populer di kelas mengatakannya tidak pantas bersama Midorima._

 _Bukankah wajar jika Windy tertekan?_

 _Windy membuka pintu kamarnya, membantingnya hingga menutup, dan terkejut ketika melihat Midorima sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang ramping._

 _"_ _Aku datang untuk membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu," ucap Midorima._

 _Windy memaksakan senyum. Namun kelihatannya benar-benar jelek, sehingga gadis itu akhirnya berhenti berpura-pura. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini benar-benar buruk," ucapnya. "Dan, aku harus belajar untuk ujian biologi besok, Sensei."_

 _Midorima diam saja saat gadis itu, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, duduk di depan meja belajar dan membuka buku biologi._

 _"_ _Apakah kau marah padaku?" tanya Midorima._

 _Windy menggeleng._

 _"_ _Apakah seseorang di kelas mengganggumu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak juga.."_

 _"_ _Dengar, Windy, kalau ada yang mengganggumu, kau bisa melapor padaku."_

 _Tidak ada, pikir Windy._

 _Setelah satu jam mereka tenggelam dalam diam, Midorima mulai merasa tidak tahan. Ia menghampiri Windy, dan ikut membaca buku biologi yang sedang dibaca Windy. Lalu, secara semena-mena, Midorima menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Windy, dan meletakkannya di atas lemari di mana nyaris tidak mungkin untuk diraih Windy._

 _"_ _Tapi aku sedang belajar, Sensei!" ucap Windy, bingung dan frustasi._

 _"_ _Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengajarimu," ucap Midorima. "Langsung ke praktek."_

 _Mengerti apa maksud Midorima, pipi Windy memerah. "Ku-kurasa..—"_

 _Tanpa menunggu Windy menyelesaikan ucapannya, Midorima menahan pinggang Windy, dan mendudukkan di atas meja, sehingga wajah Windy setara dengan wajahnya._

 _Laki-laki itu mengulum bibir Windy dengan lembut. Lalu bibirnya turun ke leher Windy, sementara tangannya secara perlahan membuka kancing-kancing baju seragam Windy._

 _"_ _Ja-jangan, Sensei," ucap Windy, setengah mendesah, yang tentunya tidak dihirauhkan oleh Midorima._

 _Kini Midorima sudah menarik hingga lepas kemeja Windy, dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Windy, sehingga laki-laki itu dapat merasakan detak jatung Windy yang kuat._

 _Wajah Windy merah padam. Normalnya, anak SMA di tempatnya sudah pernah "melakukan itu". Bahkan ada istilah 'teman sex'. Apakah Windy harus membiarkan Midorima melakukan itu padanya, dan malu karena akhirnya Midorima tahu bahwa dirinya masih perawan?!_

 _"_ _Sebelum melakukannya, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau lah yang pertama bagiku, Windy," ucap Midorima._

 _Windy begitu terkejutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati 'praktek' yang sedang diajarkan Midorima padanya._

 _Terserah apa kata orang lain. Windy akan menanggungnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Atashi wa Matteiru—Aku masih menunggumu**

.

.

.

Midorima adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Windy. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjadi biarawati. Memelihara gereja, berdoa sepanjang hari, dan mendengarkan nyanyian indah anak-anak di gereja.

Sementara Midorima.. mungkin ia akan menikah dengan Frau Celine. Bahagia, dengan anak berambut hijau yang mengerti tiga bahasa, bahasa Inggris-Jepang-Jerman.

Sudah setahun berlalu. Windy tahu ia harus move on. Tapi hal itu tidak mudah, mengingat ia bertemu Midorima setiap hari.

Saat ini Windy sudah kelas tiga, dan sedang mengisi angket jurusan, angket yang akan membantunya memilih pekerjaan setelah lulus.

Sementara Frau Celine sedang duduk di meja guru, sambil memandang awas pada anak-anak murid, memastikan mereka mengisi angket dengan serius.

Windy mengisi angket itu dengan cepat, semuanya mengarah pada 'gereja', dan mengumpulkan kertasnya pada Frau Celine.

Ia hendak kembali ke kursinya, ketika tahu-tahu saja handphone Frau Celine menyala, menampakkan foto mesranya dengan Midorima Sensei.

Frau Celine menggumamkan permisi, dan berjalan ke luar kelas untuk menerima telepon.

Tidak ada yang spesial di kelas tiga. Mereka mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai larut malam, dan mengerjakan banyak sekali latihan soal. Satu-satunya yang menyenangkan hanyalah pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang digantikan oleh bahasa Jerman di kelas tiga.

Tapi, suatu waktu saat Windy sedang mengunjungi perpustakaan, ia melihat Midorima sedang tertidur di rak paling belakang.

Windy harus membangunkan Midorima karena perpustakaan akan ditutup. Tapi separuh hatinya melarang. Pada akhirnya, dikarenakan kewajiban, Windy menghampiri Midorima.

"Sensei, bangun. Perpustakaan akan ditutup," ucap Windy.

Midorima, yang ternyata hanya setengah tertidur, mendadak menarik Windy ke dalam pelukannya, dan membekap mulutnya.

"Biarkan saja perpus tutup. Lagipula aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama," ucap Midorima.

Jantung Windy berdetak cepat. Terlebih saat mendengar seseorang menutup pintu perpustakaan, dan menguncinya dari luar.

Setelah suara sepatu penjaga perpustakaan tak terdengar lagi, Midorima melepaskan dekapannya pada mulut Windy, dan memejamkan matanya.

Windy meringis. "Midorima Sensei, akibat perbuatanmu, kita dikunci di perpustakaan. Kau harus mengangkatku ke jendela agar aku bisa keluar," ucap Windy, sambil memandang jendela yang tingginya dua setengah meter dari lantai.

Mendengar itu, baru lah Midorima benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Windy. "Jadi, kau membiarkan kita terkunci di perpustakaan," ucapnya.

Windy menggeleng. "Bukan! Tapi kau, yang menyebabkan kita terkunci."

Midorima, anehnya, tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau masih belum bisa move on, ya.."

Apa?!

"Aku ingin kau mengangkatku ke atas jendela, Sensei, bisakakah?" tanya Windy, tak menanggapi.

Midorima menggeleng. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Windy. Tapi setahun belakangan ini kau menghindar terus dariku."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, kan? Kau yang memutuskanku, ingat? Padahal, dengan semua yang kuhadapi, setelah apa yang kualami, dengan gosip tentang Frau Celine yang sangat memuakkan itu, yang seharusnya memutuskan itu adalah aku, kan?!" ucap Windy, dengan suara meledak karena amarah, dan tanpa sengaja berbicara terlalu banyak.

Midorima mengerjap bingung. "Celine? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Midorima, tak mengerti.

Windy menggeleng-geleng, seperti berusaha membersihkan kabut amarah di kepalanya. "Kau berpacaran dengannya ya kan?! Aku tahu, bahwa dia lebih cantik dan lebih pantas untukmu!"

Windy berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi tak berhasil. Sehingga gadis itu membengkap mulutnya sendiri, sebagai usaha terakhir.

"Windy, hentikan," ucap Midorima, tidak senang melihat gadis itu membekap diri sendiri seperti itu. "Aku senang jika kau mau memberitahukan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Windy menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Aku bukan pacarmu lagi."

Midorima memberinya senyum. "Windy, kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Windy menggeleng lagi. Tapi air mata yang menyeruak membuktikkan hal sebaliknya. "Menyakitkan mencintaimu, Sensei. Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya. "Asalkan kau tahu, tiada hari aku tidak menangis setelah hari itu." Di malam kau memutuskanku.

Midorima diam saja, dan mengelus kepala Windy, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun karena tidak berhasil, laki-laki itu mencium bibir Windy, mendiamkannya.

Windy begitu terkejutnya, sehingga tangisnya langsung terhenti. Pada akhirnya, Midorima melepas ciumannya.

"Windy. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu pada hari kelulusanmu. Hari di mana, bahkan kepala sekolah pun, tidak bisa melarang hubungan kita. Kumohon bersabar lah."

Lalu Midorima menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
